Reconsider
by springsamurai
Summary: Ukitake Juushirou is absolutely evil. The only person who seems to be aware of this fact is the 8th Division's taichou. In hindsight, Shunsui should have always reconsidered his options.


**A/N:** Hello, all! Thanks for taking the time to check out my story! I hope you enjoy reading this~

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach. ):

**Summary:** Ukitake Juushirou is absolutely evil. The only person who seems to be aware of this fact is the Captain of the 8th Division_._

* * *

"My dear, Juushirou," called the pink-clad Captain, enthusiastically. He was in the middle of his night watch when he spotted the Thirteenth Division Captain together with his twin third seats. Shunsui was getting rather bored from watching nothing but the tasteless walls of Seireitei. If it wasn't for his lovely Nanao-chan tricking him with promises of a passionate night, he would've been resting both comfortable and warm with a bottle of sake in his hands.

"Good Evening, Captain Kyouraku_,_" came the loud, but formal responses - along with 90-degree bows - from the two third seats.

"Shunsui," the white haired man greeted. He eyed his friend warily. Nothing good ever comes up when Shunsui starts to call him with _endearing _nicknames. "What brings you here?" '_What do you want? I heard you got suckered into night watch, a job which you should be doing right now.'_

"I just saw you four passing, and being the kind and charming person that I am wanted to greet you all a good evening." '_I'm bored out of my wits and I want to go to sleep. You heard about that? Word spreads fast.'_

"Ah, yes. It was a rather long day today. I'd like to head back to my headquarters to get a good night's rest_._" '_What does that have to do with me? Don't worry; I'll make sure to sleep your fill, too.'_

"The night does look calm and peaceful. Why don't you stay with me for old time's sake?" '_That's mean, Shirou! Save me! I'll do anything!'_

"It is a beautiful night and I would love to stay, but I'm afraid that this chilly evening wind isn't good for my health." '_Anything, you say? You'll do __**anything?'**_

Shunsui knew that he should back away right at this moment. The underlying tone in his friend's voice was not good. It spelled trouble. He knew he should "suck it up" and continue with his night watch. He only had six more hours. Six…more…hours. A nice warm bed or six hours of cold concrete.

Needless to say, he chose his bed.

The two other spectators who were watching the exchange felt as if they were missing some key meaning as to why such an innocent conversation left the 8th Division Captain emulating an expression of pure shock. And as to why they're Captain was…smirking? They didn't think their beloved, innocent Captain was capable of making a face so _devious. _

Shunsui really should have reconsidered his priorities.

* * *

Juushirou couldn't believe how easy it was to manipulate Shunsui that night. He felt a little guilty using his friend's clear distaste of work for his own amusement. Actually, he didn't regret it at all. The memory of what he had Shunsui do the following day still remained vivid in his mind. It. Was. Too. Damn. Funny. The very memory brought out a few strings of maniacal laughter from the white-haired Captain.

The sudden laughter scared the surrounding 13th Division members. Lately their Captain has been displaying irregular personality attributes. Some believed the pressures of captaincy was finally catching up to their captain. More than half think, no, know it was that pink-haori Captain's influence, especially after the horrendous spectacle that happened not too long ago.

All the members of the 13th Division prayed their beloved Captain wasn't going insane.

* * *

Every time Shunsui entered the 13th Division's barracks, he can't help but think people were _glaring_ at him. He would sometimes catch a few members of the division narrowing their eyes at him. Other times people had"accidently" knock into him. What had he done to receive this hate?

It didn't take him long to find out the reason. It was just the other day after Juushirou's arrangement that a young shinigami _threatened _him to leave their Captain alone.

* * *

_"Excuse me, Captain Kyouraku," said a pretty female Shinigami. Kyouraku was enamored by the fact that such a cute female would approach him first that he didn't notice the odd edge the female had in her voice. Nor did he notice the way she sarcastically drawled out 'Captain.'_

_"Yes, my fair lady," replied the Captain in question. "What does a pretty woman like yourself have to do with little ol' me." Shunsui decided to play ignorant; he wanted the other to confess in her own pace. He never did notice the irritation in the woman's expression._

_"I want you to leave Captain Ukitake alone."_

_"E-excuse me? Look, if this is about the other day…it wasn't my fault! It was your Captain's doing. Juushirou is evil!"_

_"Don't start blaming our Captain!" hissed the female Shinigami. "The entire squad can't help but notice how much of a bad influence you are to our Captain. I want you to stop hanging around him. Or. else." The younger Shinigami then leaned in too close for comfort (and that's saying something) and whispered something to the 8th Division Captain._

_"…"_

* * *

_I don't know why people think Juushirou is an innocent angel! Stupid Shirou. Why can't they see that Juushirou's 'fragility' is all a lie, a façade!_ Shunsui thought grumpily. _How the hell did he even gain such obsessive devotion from his squad? _

The 8th division Captain walked through the halls in which he knew where to find his friend. He had enough of 13th Division's mistreatment and undisciplined attitude towards a Captain such as himself. He made sure to walk through the halls as cautiously as possible, though. That insane woman might be lurking around the corner.

Shunsui shuddered at the memory of what she had said she will do to him. He didn't even know such profane and horrific things could be done. And it scared him even more that the woman did not even bat an eyelash when she was saying those-those words!

* * *

Juushirou was laughing uncontrollably and hysterically in the gardens that he had almost doubled over and triggered one of his attacks. He was soon escorted back to his office by his concerned squad members who kept mumbling words of reassurances such as:

"It must be so hard for you, Captain_." _

"It's all that _guy's_ fault! He's leaving a bad influence."

"_He _won't bug you anymore, Shino-san already talked to him."

"Of course, I did! Nobody should mess with our fragile Captain_."_

"It will be okay, Captain Ukitake!"

Juushirou had no idea what they were talking about. He didn't even pay much heed to what they were saying because he was still stuck in euphoria. The white-haired Captain had yet to stop laughing.

Once they reached their Captain's office, they set him down gently on the couch adjacent to his working desk. The squad members were hesitant to leave their poor Captain alone, but they all had places to be and duties to attend to.

"Poor guy; He must have broken under the pressure."

Now that the room had emptied, Juushirou made full use of the quiet tranquility to clear his mind and stabilize his emotions. He was still a captain after all, and he had paperwork to do.

A few uneventful moments later, Juushirou felt much more at ease and a little triumphant since he had finished four stacks of paperwork. The white haired man was very pleased with his progress; he may have even broken his previous record. It was at that moment when he felt the prickling sensation of a familiar reiatsu outside his room.

_Ah, so Shunsui has come to play._

* * *

Shunsui knew it was a bad omen when he was welcomed to the office by a beaming Juushirou, and led cheerfully to the couch.

"Good afternoon, Shunsui. What brings you here?"

Shunsui felt an odd sense of déjà vu.

"Afternoon, Juushirou." He made sure to look around before he continued with his sentence, "I have a small complaint with the attitude of your squad members."

"Oh?"

"They haven't been treating me respectfully as they should to a senior," resumed Shunsui. "They've been giving me _looks._ It felt as if I was unwelcomed in this division." He kept the little encounter with a certain female Shinigami a secret. No need for his friend to know about that.

"That's odd," said Juushirou, lips pursed into a tight line. He was originally going to poke more fun at his friend's expense. This little revelation was disconcerting. _I'm the only one who can pick on Shunsui._ "I'm very sorry about their poor behavior, Shunsui. I'll call a squad meeting today."

The 8th Division Captain was touched with his friend's genuine apology and completely missed the second meaning. _It's times like these that make me overlook his demonic side, _reflected Shunsui. He gave his friend a small smile of gratitude.

"Captain Ukitake_,_ I brought tea…YOU!"

_That voice. _Shunsui shuddered at the resurfacing memory. He chanced a look at the doorway to confirm his very fears. Alas, it was the very person he didn't want to be seen by.

"I told you to stay away from our Captain_!_"

Shunsui visibly flinched at the comment.

_This must be what Shunsui was talking about, _mused Juushirou. The white haired Captain watched the one-sided argument with increasing amusement. Shunsui was cowering. _Well, that's new__._

Then everything clicked. Juushirou finally understood who his squad members meant when they said "_he, him, _and _that guy;" _and the reason why they were picking on poor Shunsui. _What an interesting turn of events. Still. I'm the only one who could pick on Shunsui. _

The white haired captain turned to his dark friend who was shielding his face just in case an onslaught of attacks barraged at him. Juushirou was able to catch the slight motions of Shunsui's lips. '_Help me.'_

Juushirou just stared at his friend when an idea popped into his head. '_What does this have to do with me? This is your problem.'_

_'Save me, Juushirou! I'll do anything,' _Shunsui mentally yelled without thinking. He immediately brought his hands down to clamp over his mouth. Juushirou had an odd glint in his eye. The very same devious smile reappeared on his face.

_'You'll do __anything__?'_

Shunsui gulped. He knew where this was going. Hell, it happened just a few days ago. He weighed the pros and cons. Did he want the threats the woman has made to become reality or was it better to have -

"I warned you! I warned you to stay away!" The woman's voice boomed threateningly.

Needless to say, Shunsui chose to save himself from the woman's tyranny.

"Shino-san. What is the meaning of this?" Ukitake said in a calm, but disapproving tone.

The 8th Division Captain mentally cheered when the woman froze in shame. Shunsui's satisfaction dwindled when he remembered that he was the _Captain _of the 8th Division_. _There would have been serious consequences if someone of lower rank injured or even _threatened _someone of higher rank, no less a Captain.

Shunsui really should have reconsidered his options.

* * *

**A/N:** Well that's the end of it! Who knew Ukitake was so conniving…Hmm, I really wonder what Ukitake made Kyouraku do on "that day." And what was Shino threatening Kyouraku with? Questions, questions. We many never know the answer. ;~;

Thanks for reading!

-The Spring Samurai -


End file.
